SSN2: Takeshi Transmissions
This page is about an Easter egg found in an unofficial Nitrome game thought up by Plasmaster. If you would like to edit this article, please leave a message asking for his permission. Takeshi Transmission are dialogues found when Takeshi repeatedly uses his down taunt in rapid succession on the Dr. Boshi's Base stage. Once the transmission begins, a dialogue will occur involving several members of the Final Ninja cast, including Takeshi, Lady Snow Fox, Akuma, and Dr. Boshi. Depending on what characters Takeshi is up against on the stage, the dialogue will change. Dialogues Austin Carter Takeshi: Who is this teenager? He looks angry. Snow: That is Austin Carter. He is a hacker, troll, hater, and overall kind of a jerk. But what matters most right now is that gun of his. Takeshi: I've fought opponents armed with guns before, this should be no different; I can dodge a few bullets. Snow: Bullets isn't all it fires. That gun is extremely versatile, firing all kinds of ammunition. Missiles, mines, boxing gloves, fireballs, barrels, arrows, farts... Takeshi: Farts? Snow: Yeah, that's right. And that's just the beginning. So watch out when you're fighting Austin, you never know what he might throw at you. Barry Takeshi: Let me guess, another member of the demolition team here to fight? Snow: You've got it! This is Barry. He isn't as reckless as Garry is, but is slower and heavier with that hammer of his. Akuma: But remember Takeshi, slow and heavy doesn't mean an easy fight. Barry uses all kinds of demolition equipment to fight, but especially watch out for that hammer of his. Takeshi: I understand. I'll be careful. Snow: Please do. Akuma: *grumbles* Bean Hunter Boy Snow: This is, um...honestly I don't know who this is! Akuma: According to my research on Nitrome Wiki, this little boy is from a game called Jelly Beanstalk. Takeshi: Then why haven't I heard of him? Akuma: The game was cancelled before it could be released. Still, I'll explain it to you. The object was to collect all of the jellybeans by scaling the beanstalk. To make it grow, the beanstalk would have to be fed insects. Takeshi: That explains the flyswatter. Enough with this, let's fight! Snow: Don't be too eager to rush in and deliver a beating; this dude can dish out a beating himself with that swatter of his. Never underestimate your foe. Girl Snow: This is, um...honestly I don't know who this is! Akuma: According to my research on Nitrome Wiki, this little girl is from a game called Jelly Beanstalk. Takeshi: Then why haven't I heard of her? Akuma: The game was cancelled before it could be released. Still, I'll explain it to you. The object was to collect all of the jellybeans by scaling the beanstalk. To make it grow, the beanstalk would have to be fed insects. Takeshi: That explains the flyswatter. Enough with this, let's fight! Snow: Don't be too eager to rush in and deliver a beating; this chic can dish out a beating herself with that swatter of hers. Never underestimate your foe. Billy Uncle Rico: Get 'em Billy! This ninja guy has nothing on you! Snow: Excuse me, but who are you? Uncle Rico: I'm Uncle Rico, Billy's uncle and trainer. Takeshi: You're his trainer? It looks like you've done a bang-up job. Uncle Rico: Oh sure, you're sarcastic now, but all Billy needs is a little moving around and soon he'll be thin as a rail and stronger too! Plus, Billy can eat food in the middle of a battle to buff his attacks for a short time! Snow: That may be, but Takeshi can always counter whatever attack is throw at him using his Stealth ability. Uncle Rico: That counterattack won't do you any good when Billy uses his Cactus Throw as a projectile attack! Snow: While in Stealth mode, Takeshi can reflect projectiles as well! Uncle Rico: Well then I guess I'll just have to come in and whip your little ninja pawn into shape on the Super Treadmill! Once Billy gets a Super Power-Up that is... Takeshi: I am no-one's pawn! Akuma: Takeshi, I'm still your boss. Takeshi *sigh* Snow: No matter what, Mister trainer man, I am sure Takeshi can defeat your pupil! Uncle Rico: I'd like to see him try! Billy: Can I have a say in this? Takeshi, Snow, Akuma, and Uncle Rico: No! Blue in Rex209 Akuma: This is Rex209, a mechsuit created by Professor-- Snow: Who cares about that!? Let's talk strategy. Rex209 is armed with a powerful cannon and uses it to fire Proton Blasts. In addition to that, she can fire lasers and project proton blades from it. Takeshi: It's a she? Akuma: As I was saying-- Snow: That's correct. Oh! Let's not forget the little guy inside Rex209, Blue. Blue is the power source for Rex209's attacks. He can send clouds of proton energy out of Rex's cannon in order to harm opponents. Takeshi: Why can't I just take Blue out of Rex209? Then they'd be powerless. Akuma: Would someone please let me finish at least one of my-- Snow: I wouldn't say that. Rex209 has a powerful Stomp attack that can bury you in the ground, along with several other melee attacks that don't rely on Blue at all. Takeshi: All right, thanks for the intel. End transmission. Akuma: Could I please-- Brick Brickson Akuma: This is Brick Brickson. He rides around in that GunBrick of his and blasts stuff. He can even use the recoil from it to fly into the air. Takeshi: Anything else I need to know? Akuma: Glad you asked. Brick doesn't just use his GunBrick to fight. Sometimes he'll pop out the top of the cockpit and slam you around personally. He even uses actual bricks sometimes. Takeshi: Sounds nasty. Akuma: It is. Oh, and before I forget, don't let him get the Super Power-Up, or he'll make a commercial starring you! Takeshi: That doesn't sound all that bad... Akuma: BE CAREFUL! Canary 214-LE Takeshi: He looks like he comes from outer space! Snow: That's Canary 214-LE. He singlehandedly killed an entire army of alien parasites with his cutting laser and time bombs. Takeshi *shudders* Cutting lasers... Miner Canary: He thought he destroyed us all. But I survived, and now I am here to exact revenge on the battlefield! Takeshi: Take a number, right now, he's mine. Snow: Yeah! You're not even a playable character in this game! Kapowski: Breaking the fourth wall is my thing! Takeshi: Can you all get off of this channel?! This is supposed to be a private transmission. Canary 214-LE: Can we fight now? Takeshi: That's it, I'm cutting it off here. Canopy Ape Takeshi: That's a big gorilla. Snow: It's not a gorilla...we're not quite sure what it is, some kind of ape. He's big and has strength to match his size. If he grabs onto you, he'll shake you around until you're dazed, and then follow up with a powerful attack. Takeshi: Don't get grabbed, got it. Snow: He also has rotten fruit that explodes when he throws it. Takeshi: Explodes?! Snow Yes, explodes. Takeshi: Why are you saying it so calmly!? That is not a natural thing to happen! Snow: Takeshi, keep your head on. You'll need to be calm and collected if you're going to beat this behemoth. Takeshi: You're right. Thanks, Snow. Castle Corp Knight Snow: This guy is a walking arsenal! Takeshi: He's a knight, right? From Castle Corp? Snow: Yeah, and he uses all types of merchandise from his company in order to fight in battle. Akuma: A panel of investors will be watching this fight to observe the products in their designated field of use. Takeshi: Wait, what? Snow: Castle Corp's approval ratings are quite high now based on these statistics. This battle could make or break their reputation as a company. Takeshi: What are you guys talking about? Akuma: Just having some fun with you Takeshi. But in all seriousness, watch out for his sword cannon and triple crossbow. Cat Angel Takeshi: It's a kitten! Snow: That's a common misconception. It may look like a cat, but it was never intended to be a cat in design. Akuma: Looks like a gummy bear to me... Snow: It may look cute and cuddly, but those arrows and bow aren't for show. It fires arrows that sting a lot. Cat Angel used these arrows to drive the annual invaders from his homeland. That means he's gotten a lot of practice. Akuma: Those wings aren't for show either. It can flap its wings to carry it higher and can even move freely through the air after using a certain move. Takeshi: So basically its Cupid? Snow: Well, it would if it weren't for the Love Arrows he fires. Watch out, they deal damage over time. Cave Girl Takeshi: A cave girl? First Caveman, and now cave girl... Snow: Just because she is a girl doesn't mean she isn't battle-ready. She has all of the same moves and experience in archery as Caveman. Takeshi: How'd she get so good? Snow: She trained in archery in order to keep away annoying suitors in her tribe. Takeshi: Playing hard to get. Typical. Caveman Takeshi: Did this guy step out of the prehistoric era? Akuma: Yes in fact he did. He uses many different types of arrows to fight. Takeshi: Aren't bow and arrows a little advanced for his time? Akuma: That's beside the fact. His move Quiver Swap can change the kind of arrow he fires from his bow. You need to remember what types of arrows he can fire when using this move. Snow: Normal arrows fly normally. Bomb arrows explode and deal more damage, but are heavier and so have less range. No-Wind Arrows have great range. Akuma: Magnet arrows home in on their targets, and Multi-Bonus arrows can pierce through enemies. Takeshi: Gee, how many types of arrows does this guy have? Snow: Too many to count. The one you've really got to worry about is the Extinction Arrow. It makes a massive explosion and causes arrows to rain from the sky. Takeshi: Isn't that a bit overpowered? Akuma: Don't worry, he can only use it if he gets a Super Power-up. Chimp Snow: This chimp is an escaped employee of Nitrome Boss. Takeshi: Escaped? Akuma: Let's just say Nitrome Boss is a cruel employer. Be glad you have me as your benevolent boss. Takeshi: Right...so what's the deal with this chimp? Akuma: He has gained an incredible amount of strength from his job lifting and organizing crates in the stock room at Nitrome Towers. He throws crates at you and also has powerful throws. Takeshi: Sounds tough. Snow: His recovery is awful though; unless he grabs an opponent while performing it, he won't go very high. Use that to your advantage. Chiseler Foreman Buzz: Stop right there, Chiseler! Takeshi: Who are you? Foreman Buzz: I am Foreman Buzz. Chiseler is an escaped convict who destroyed planets all across the universe! Snow: That's terrible! Takeshi, you've got to stop him! Akuma: How can he catch him if he keeps going underground? Foreman Buzz: There is a slight hump of raised ground that can help you locate where Chiseler is underground. Simply dodge him when he resurfaces and then grab him! Akuma: Is there anything else we should know? Foreman Buzz: He has a rocket jump ability that can get him way out of reach; if you see him charging it, hit him before he can take off. Takeshi: Thanks. Don't worry, I'll win this fight. Cuboy Takeshi: All hail Cuboy, king of Nitrome! Snow: Look at how majestic he is! Surely he is not able to be defeated by any foe! Akuma: Wait, is Mat making us say good things about--what I meant to say is that Cuboy is amazing. His Mallet Mania attack is super powerful and cool-looking. Snow: He represents a whole bunch of different Nitrome games through his moveset. How generous he is to those games without representatives to send to the tournament! Takeshi: He is very fast when he uses his Rush Dash, it even leaves a trail of light behind him. Akuma: Long live Cuboy! Takeshi and Snow: Long live Cuboy! Dark AU Warlock Dirk Valentine Snow: This is Dirk Valentine. He is a British explorer and soldier and is highly decorated. Takeshi: You're telling me. That weird thing he is holding is really shiny... Monty: That weird thing is a cannon of my own design. It is a chain cannon and fires metal chain heads and chains themselves. Takeshi: Chains? That sounds pretty harmless. Monty: Oh really? We'll see if your mind changes when Dirk nails you with a few of those. Ditto Takeshi: A little girl? What is she doing here? Snow: That little girl is Ditto. She became trapped in a dungeon and happened upon some dark magic while she was there. Takeshi: What kind of dark magic? Snow: She can summon dark spirits called Shadows to fight. Plus, the more damage she takes, the more she becomes a Shadow. When in Shadow form, she deals a lot of damage. In fact, some of her moves can curse you with side effects when she is in Shadow form. Takeshi: Huh? Akuma: Getting hit by Shadow Ditto's Gem Absorb. Side effects include burning, freezing, burrowing, weakening of attacks, and poison damage. Takeshi *gulps* Doctor Nastidious Takeshi: This guy looks evil... Akuma: That is Doctor Nastidious. He is an evil genius with a plot to dominate the world. Takeshi: He sure likes to think big, doesn't he? Snow: Right now he's starting small by dominating the battlefield. Takeshi: Not if have anything to say about it! Akuma: He wears an exoskeleton that can transform into weapons for him to use. He can fire lasers with deadly accuracy. Snow: He also has giant drills that he can attack with as well. Takeshi: Doesn't he have a Machine for an assistant or something? Snow: Yes, and unless you want his assistant to make a visit, you may want to keep him from getting the Super Power-Up. Enemy 585 Snow: This is Enemy 585. He is the 585th henchman of King Frog's army, and the only surviving member of his species. Takeshi: That sounds sad. But I'm guessing that since he is still among the libing that he has some tricks up his sleeves. Snow: You've got it. He can summon his friend Turner to help him with some of his attacks. Turner is a platform of sentient blocks that can make platforms under himself to stand on if he gets caught out in the air. Akuma: That helmet of his is also a means of attack. He can throw it or slide on it to attack. Takeshi: What about his Super Attack? Akuma: For his Super Attack, Enemy 585 places a magic corwn on his head that transforms him into King Frog. He is much stronger in this form but slower too. Eskimo Takeshi: She looks hot in that eskimo suit. Snow: Takeshi! Takeshi: No, I mean she looks warm. It's too hot for a parka. Akuma: Focus, both of you! The Eskimo is very good at climbing; she scaled to the top of Mount Nevereverest and survived the many creatures dwelling in the caves there. Takeshi: So she must be a tough cookie. What's with that gun she is holding? It looks weird. Akuma: That is her grappling gun. She can use it to tehter to ledges, but most importantly can grab you with it. Snow: Those skates look pretty uncomfortable too; I bet she's pretty clumsy. Akuma: Wrong again, she is a master in those skates. When she goes in for a kick, be sure to dodge it, because it'll hurt. Bad. Fancy Pants Man Takeshi: Nice pants. Akuma: Fancy pants, to be more exact. That is Fancy Pants man. He is a very fast runner and can run up walls and even on water for a short time. Takeshi: Speed won't do him any good if I grab him with my ninja rope! Snow: Think again! He has a pencil that he uses as a sword. It's a big pencil too. Takeshi: You can't be serious. Akuma: We're not joking. If he comes at you with that pencil, try to counter his attacks with your stealth ability. Fat Cat & Owl Takeshi: This cat is emitting a strange kind of energy... Akuma: That is Neko, also known as Fat Cat. And he isn't the one emitting that energy. That is coming from Owl, Neko's friend and bodyguard. Snow: Owl has the power of telepathy and telekinesis. He increases the power behind Neko's throws and can use his power to throw Fat Cat's weight around to crush opponents. Takeshi: So not only are they big, but they're strategic too? Akuma: Yes. If you want a chance of beating them, you'd better have some projectiles ready. Gato Takeshi: Oh, it's Neko again...but now he's wearing glasses? Akuma: That isn't Neko. That is Neko's brother, Gato. Gato usually has ice powers, but Neko lent his own abilities to Gato to use during this fight. Takeshi: Lent them? How do you lend powers? Akuma: They're big magical cats with the ability to fly and shoot lasers. Are you really that surprised? Takeshi: Not really... Garry Takeshi: I don't see any opponents, just a construction worker. Snow: That is your opponent, and he isn't a construction worker. He is part of a demolition team. He is quite reckless and uses all kinds of explosives to fight. Takeshi: What kinds of explosives? Snow: Particularly dynamite and nitro-bombs. He can also pull out a Chain Gun to fire bullets at you in rapid succession. Takeshi: Whoa, really? How am I supposed to avoid that? Snow: It can be difficult, but if you manage to get close to him you can pick up his chain gun and throw it at him. Or of course, there's always the option of beating up with your Close Combat attacks. Green Akuma: This big blob of green goo is Green. Takeshi: That's pretty obvious. Akuma: No, I mean its name is Green. Green is the evil brother of Blue. Blue has the intelligence, while Green has both strength and an aggressive fighting style. He can polymorph into all manners of shapes in order to fight. Snow: This is known as his Mimic ability. If he hits you while morphing into his mimic form, he'll learn how to use your Ninja Rope move. Takeshi: Why would he need to copy my ability? Snow: On his own he has a very poor recovery, so he copies the recovery moves of his opponents. Once he's copied you, you can beat him up so that he'll forget how to mimic your move. Akuma: However, there are some other moves he has that you should avoid. He has a green lasso attack that will grab onto you if you're not careful. Then he'll follow up with a powerful slam into the ground! Takeshi: Don't get copied, don't get grabbed. Got it. Hallbert Akuma: Hmm...isn't that the legendary Serpent Slayer? Snow: No, that's his son, Hallbert. Hallbert has slayed his fair share of monsters and serpents too though. He's armed with a very large sword and a small stabbing dagger. Takeshi: That is a big sword. I think that I can still take him on though, as long as I avoid his blade. Snow: Good strategy, but that is easier said than done. It's a very big sword, and he is strong enough to wield in a single hand. He makes wide, sweeping attacks with it. That dagger of his is dangerous too. It was made for stabbing in, and staying in. He can repeatedly stab you while still maintaining a hold on you. Once he's done he'll withdraw the blade and throw you, which hurts even more. Akuma: Try using some projectiles on him; he completely lacks those so your ninja stars will be a good way to rack up some damage and tire him out before closing in for the kill. Hazmat Hero Akuma: Take--I--look--for--Hero. Takeshi: Akuma? Snow? What's going on? You're all garbled... Computer Person: Hello. Takeshi: Huh? What did you do to their communications? Computer Person: I've simply cut them off for a bit. Can't have them telling you all about my partner Hazmat Hero and his bomb attacks, can we? Takeshi: Well, now I know he has bombs. Computer Person: Darn! Well, at least you don't know about the different types of bombs! He's got so many... Takeshi: Now I know he has lots of different bombs. Computer Person: Argh! You think you're so clever, making me tell you about his Ledge Bombs and Throw Bombs that he uses! Takeshi: I never said Ledge or Throw bombs. You just did. Computer Person: That's it! You've learned more from me than you would have from your friends! I'm out of here. Akuma: Tak--hi. Takeshi? Can you hear me? We lost the connection for a moment. Anyways, this is-- Takeshi: Don't worry about it Akuma, I think I've learned what I need to know. Jack Frost Akuma: Jack Frost is a being with power over ice and snow. He can freeze you if he attacks you, so be careful. Takeshi: I'll use my shurikens to attack him then. Akuma: That might work for a while, but eventually he'll be on to your strategy and will use his Glacial Crystals to protect himself. Fortunately he isn't very strong and his attacks are weak. That's the tradeoff for his freezing ability. Justin Bennet Takeshi: This kid's gun looks like Austin's. Snow: That's Justin Bennet, Austin's friend and partner in crime. Takeshi: Crime? Snow: Yeah. Brining down an entire company by forcing your way in and destroying all of their work is a crime if you ask me. Anyways, his gun is just like Austin's, so as long as you remember Austin's attacks, you should be good to go against Justin. Takeshi: Great, thanks for the tip. I'll be sure to stay on my toes. Katze Takeshi: Oh, it's Neko again...but now he's wearing a cape? Akuma: That isn't Neko. That is Neko's brother, Katze. Katze usually has powers to control physics, but Neko lent his own abilities to Katze to use during this fight. Takeshi: Lent them? How do you lend powers? Akuma: They're big magical cats with the ability to fly and shoot lasers. Are you really that surprised? Takeshi: Not really... Kapowski Takeshi: Snow, isn't this-- Snow: Kapowski... Takeshi: Ahem, no need to say it so dreamily... Snow: Huh? Sorry! Um, Kapowski fights with those gloves he invented. They glow with green energy that increases the strength and power behind his punches. Akuma: He can also create energy fields with those gloves that are similar to glass. Takeshi: Great, I'll break them with some shurikens! Akuma: Don't be too hasty; when he has energy fields on both sides of him, he's using them as shields. If they get hit with a projectile, they'll absorb it and power up Kapowski's gloves. Then that next punch will hurt much worse! Knight Trap Knight Takeshi: Who's this knight? He's kind of cute... Snow: Careful Takeshi! That's Knight Trap Knight, and he has lots of traps and gimmicks up his sleeves--er, gauntlets. Akuma: He uses all types of things to surprise you; buzzsaws, chainsaws, angry kittens, exploding toasters, to name a few. Takeshi: Lots of sharp, pointy, angry, and burny things. Where's he keep all this stuff? Akuma: Not important. Snow: What is important is watching out for his buzzsaws. He can throw them in several different directions. So if his back is turned to you, be cautious of him throwing a buzzsaw behind himself. Lockehorn Snow: This isn't Lockehorn's first time in the arena. Where he comes from, he takes on all kinds of opponents in an arena against elks from rival tribes. He was chosen to represent his tribe after he heroically saved them from the Big Freeze, a giant snow demon that froze his tribe and unleashed Snow Spirits. Takeshi: Wow, he sure has accomplished a lot. Snow: Yes, he has. He has very strong antlers and a powerful jab to match them. Look out. Magic Touch Wizard Akuma: This wizard can draw magical runes in the air with his hands that activate spells around him. His Fire Spell blasts forth a wave of fire in front of him. When you see that rune appear, be sure to readily avoid it! Snow: Then there's his Fast Forward Spell. If you're near him when he uses this, you'll be burrowed into the ground--or slammed downwards out of the air. If he uses this, try to stay away from open pits and edges, because he can send you straight down off the stage. Takeshi: Any other magic I should look out for? Snow: Well, he can also turn you into a frog for a short time. While you're a frog, you moved slowly and can't jump as high as usual. You'll also take more damage and knockback if you get hit while in this form. Takeshi: Ribbit! Snow: Oh no! Takeshi: Just joking! Magneboy Akuma: This is Magneboy. Takeshi: I'm guessing he can control metal using magnetic fields? Akuma: No, he contr--actually, yes. Huh, I'm used to correcting you on your wild assumptions. But yes, he controls metal. He can make a magnetic field in front of him to repel your projectile attacks. If they're metal, he'll even reflect them! Takeshi: Unfortunately I forgot to stock up on wood and plastic ninja stars. Looks like projectiles are out of this battle. Akuma: You'd be correct again. Mail Bird Takeshi: He isn't in a Nitrome game! Snow: No, but he is still a Nitrome character. He has appeared on Nitrome's mail section of the blog for quite some time now. He even has his own avatar! Takeshi: Still, what's he doing here? Snow: He wants to prove to Nitrome that he amounts to more than just a blog bird, so he's here to fight it out! He throws envelopes and attacks with stamps to fight. Takeshi: Envelopes? Snow: Yeah, and if one hits you you'll get stuck inside. Takeshi: Sounds very cramped. Snow: His Super Attack involves him wrapping you up in bubble wrap, packaging you, and then blowing up the package. Takeshi: ... Akuma: Snow, my dear girl, I think you may have scared Takeshi! Snow: Takeshi doesn't get scared! Takeshi: ... Mega Mash Team Akuma: This is the Mega Mash Team. Takeshi: Um, it's just a rabbit. Akuma: It may look that way, but Fluffykins here can glitch between other characters that have different abilities all there own! Takeshi: Wow, I guess they must be pretty unpredictable then. Akuma: Yes. In fact, there's even a character called Ninja...he looks kind of like you! Takeshi: There's no way! I'm one of a kind. Akuma: Sure... Mercenary Mikkel Miner Nitrome Boss Norman Noggin Office Trap Employee Orange Popoki Takeshi: Oh, it's Neko again...but now he's wearing a belt? Akuma: That isn't Neko. That is Neko's brother, Popoki. Popoki usually has super strengthand teleportation powers, but Neko lent his own abilities to Popoki to use during this fight. Takeshi: Lent them? How do you lend powers? Akuma: They're big magical cats with the ability to fly and shoot lasers. Are you really that surprised? Takeshi: Not really... Professor Raccoon Radd Bradd Rainbogeddon Seal Robot Rockitty Rosy Cheeks Boy Spacegirl Spartan Snow Drift Yeti Square Meal Troll Stone Tribesman Swindler Takeshi Tank Engineer Teenager and Oodlegobs Teeny Hero Ultraman Boy Girl Vampire Hunter Viking Village Chief Warlock Winged Austin Carter Worker Yin & Yang Zapo Zombie Slayer